musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Plymouth-Canton Marching Band
About The Plymouth-Canton Marching Band is a voluntary youth marching program located in Canton, Michigan. It is supported by the Plymouth-Canton Educational Park, Plymouth-Canton Community Schools, and is housed in Plymouth High School. In 2005, it was under the direction of Marc Whitlock, with assistance from Jonathan Ovalle, Ray Linkous, Jennifer Leseth, and Lorenzo Medrano. History and Accolades The Plymouth-Canton Marching Band (PCMB) has placed in the top 12 marching bands in the country at the Bands of America Marching Band Competition 15 out of the past 16 years. They have won the National title there 3 times; 1990, 1991 and 1999. The group has won the M.C.B.A. (Michigan Competing Band Association) Flight or Division I title over 16 times and 9 years in a row. Most recently, the band placed 9th at the 2005 Bands of America Grand National Championships (presented by Yamaha). Past Shows 2005 - Performing Inside Out: Our show is not a performance but rather a journey. A journey undertaken by every true artist in the quest to impart that which is bounded within. A journey that is complete only when we bring that which is within to the outside as performance. This show was rated 9th at BOA Grand nationals in November. It had Been rated much higher at local competitions and at State BOA competitions. 2004 - The Trainman Commeth: A figurative story of a fantastical creature that comes to life by using the power, force and strength that propels a locomotive. This tale is told through music, movement, costumes and dance. The music represents the power of the train as it races through time calling upon the darkness. 2003 - Souls of the Gypsy Caravan: The Souls of the Gypsy Caravan features a variety of mideast and far east music. Travel with us on our pilgrimmage but remember that the desert can be full of surprise and excitement. Sometimes you can't believe your eyes or ears. 2002 - Elasticity: Elasticity features the music of Richard Danielpour. The show is extremely visual with plenty of added effects and a few surprises. We hope to stretch your imagination. 2001 - Programme One: Programme One features an uplifting arrangement of John Adams "Harmonium" with drill that flows where the music takes it. This year's show is full of color and features a Guard that is highly integrated into the overall effect. 2000 - Reflections on Obsessions: A tongue in cheek reflection on society's obsession with technology, appearance, money, and power. Features Michael Daugherty's Bizarro, What's that Spell (Barbie), Charles Ives The Unanswered Question, and music from the movie "The Matrix". 1999 - Thoughtcrime, Music for an Orwellian Era: Thoughtcrime opens in collective harmony and features the struggle for individual thought in an organized society. Each time an original expression emerges, it is soon quashed by the collective. The show peaks with a spectacular transformation of colorful individuals into silver plated drones. This show was based loosely on the novel 1984 by George Orwell. 1998 - America. Land of the Free: A depiction of our nation's struggle with civil rights. The show opens calmly at the end of the Civil war but soon color turns to gray as tensions rise. There is a Negro spiritual, a burning cross, rioting, beginnings of equality in the southern school system. The show ends on a hopeful note with a reading from Lincoln's message to Congress, 12-1-1862 1997 - Wild Things: Based on the children's story "Where the Wild Things Are" by Maurice Sendak. 1996 - Road to OZ: A truly enjoyable blending of the "Wizard of Oz" and Broadway show, "The Wiz". Features a musical medley from OZ along with "Ease on Down the Road" form the Wiz. The drill is a sight to see and at one point places no less than 12 bicycling witches among the marching formations. 1995 - Prophecy of the Earth: The music is based upon the work of David R. Gillingham. 1994 - Kiss of the Spider Woman: Based upon the Broadway musical of the same name. Music by John Kander includes Prologue, Over the Wall, Marta, and The Day After That. Tells the story of a brother and sister imprisoned for political reasons. Ends with depiction of activists who have been successful in furthering the cause of freedom. 1993 - Jesus Christ Super Star: The rock opera. 1992 - Sweeny Todd, The Barber of Fleet Street: Music by Stephen Sondhiem. 1991 - Sunday in the Park with George: Everything is possible if you have a blank canvas. The show starts as a blank canvas and fills in with color and form. 1990 - Music from Three: Steven Sondhiem Musicals 1989 - Sweet Charity: Music of Steven Sondheim.